We Have To Be Strong
by animeprincess503
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten have some important news to tell their boyfriends Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, but found them cheating on them, so they got a 6 year mission. They come back stronger and more beautiful than ever and with... kids!


In a clearing with a lake you could hear crying. Four 19 year old kunoichi were crying and were relating their stories to each other.

" Saku-chan, what happened with you?" Ino asked between her sobs.

" Well, it happened like this..."

Flashback

_Sakura was walking to the training grounds to find Sai. They had been going out for a few months and she had something important to tell him._

_When she got there she saw something that made tears spring up._

_Sai was kissing another girl._

_She ran and ran to the very clearing they were in now and collapsed into tears._

Flashback End

" How dare he!" Ino said, wiping her tears.

" Yeah! That was really cruel." Hinata said wiping her tears as well.

" I can't believe him!" Tenten said wiping her tears too.

" Yeah. What happened to you Ino-chan?" Sakura asked as she wiped her tears.

" Well..."

Flashback

_Ino was walking to Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot. She was going to tell him something important._

_When she got there she nearly collapsed into tears._

_There was a girl next to Shikamaru holding his hand while watching clouds._

_She ran and ran until she came across the clearing and saw Sakura there crying._

_Only then did she collapse into tears._

Flashback End

" Oh my god! That's so mean!" Hinata said.

" Really! The nerve of him." Tenten said.

" And he says women are troublesome." Sakura said.

" I know! What happened Hina-chan?" Ino asked.

" Um, well..."

Flashback

_Hinata had something important to tell Naruto and she was looking for him. A few months before she had built up enough courage to confess to Naruto and she was happy when he returned her feelings._

_She was heading to Ichiraku and when she got there her heart almost stopped._

_Naruto was eating with another girl and he seemed to be having a good time._

_She ran. She didn't know where to but she just wanted to get away. She soon found herself in the clearing and saw Ino and Sakura in tears._

_She burst into tears and collapsed._

Flashback End

" Wow. I didn't think Naruto was capable of that." Tenten said.

" I know! And I thought I knew him well." Sakura said.

" Yeah. That was cruel." Ino said.

" So Ten-chan. What happened?" Hinata asked.

She sighed. " Okay this is what happened..."

Flashback

_Tenten and Neji had been going out for a couple months after Sakura tricked her into confessing when Neji was behind her._

_Tenten was looking for him to tell him something important. She decided he was at the training grounds so she was heading there._

_When she got there what she saw knocked the breath out of her._

_Neji was training, but he wasn't training alone. No, he was training with a girl. He looked like he was happy she was there._

_Tenten took off through the woods and soon found herself in the clearing crying in a heap with the girls._

Flashback End

" I can't believe him!" Sakura said angrily.

" Yeah! That's so rude!" Ino huffed.

" I can't believe Neji-nii-san did that." Hinata said.

" Who knows how long the boys have been going behind our backs." Tenten said.

That brought on a new round of tears.

A few minutes later Sakura wiped her tears. The other girls looked up questionably.

" Crying won't solve anything. We have to be strong. Especially now." Sakura said rubbing her stomach.

" Yeah. We have to be strong." The three chorused.

" I think we should leave the village for a few years to train." Sakura said.

" I do too." Hinata said.

" Yeah!" Ino shouted.

" That's a great idea!" Tenten said.

" Well let's go to see Tsunade-sama to request to leave for about 6 years." Sakura said.

" Yeah!" The other 3 chorused.

10 minutes later the girls were in Tsunade's office.

" To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tsunade asked.

" Tsunade-sama, we request to leave the village to train for about 6 years." The 4 chorused.

" Why?" Tsunade asked.

" Peronal reasons." They said rubbing their stomachs absently.

" Oh! Are you girls..." Tsunade asked.

They nodded. " We're pregnant."

" Oh. I give you permission to leave the village for 6 years." Tsunade said.

" Tsunade-sama, please don't tell the boys. About the mission, the pregnancy, anything. If you can't just say we're on a mission and you don't know how long it will take, okay?" Sakura said.

" Okay." She got up and hugged them. " You girls be safe, okay?"

" We will." They answered.

She let us go and said, " I expect you to be back here 6 years to this day. Get ready and leave in a one hour."

" Hai!" They disappeared in a flurry of pink, blue, white, and green flower pedals.

They appeared in the cross roads that went to their houses.

" Hina-chan, if anyone asks you where your going just say your going on a mission, okay?" Sakura said.

" Okay." She said. " See you in an hour." She said and walked off.

" I'll see you in an hour." The 3 said simultaniously.

They walked off to their houses.

An hour later they were running in the woods.

" So where are we going first?" Hinata asked.

" I think we should go to Rain first. Then start moving around." Sakura said.

" Sounds good." Tenten said.

And off they went to Rain.

6 Years Later

" I can't belive we're coming back after all this time." Sakura said out of breath.

Sakura had grown her hair out and now it reached her waist, she also had red highlights in it. She had it down. She wore a black tank top with red, orange, and yellow flames at the bottom that ended above her belly button, that showed off her belly button ring, which was a dangling flame. She also wore a black skirt that went to mid-thigh with slits on the sides. She had fishnets on too. She wore a black trench coat that was nearly floor length and had red, orange, and yellow flames at the bottom.

" Yeah. It's been such a long time." Tenten said panting.

Tenten had grown her hair out to waist length too and it was in a ponytail, she also got green highlights. Her clothes consisted of a green tank top that ended above her belly button, that showed off her belly button ring, which was a dangling mountain. She also wore a green camoflage skirt that went to mid-thigh with slits on both sides. She had fishnets on too. She had on a brown, floor length trench coat that had green leaves woven into the bottom.

" I kinda don't want to go back." Hinata said sweating.

She had her mid back hair down, she aslo had light blue highlights. She had on a blue tank top on that ended above her belly button, that showed off her dangling blue tear drop belly button ring. She also wore a light blue skirt with dark blue polka dots and ruffles that went to mid-thigh. She, too, wore fishnets. She had on a dark blue, floor length tench coat that had light blue waves at the bottom.

" Well I do. I want to show everyone how strong we got." Ino said confidently but tiredly.

Ino had grown her hair out to her knees and it was in its signature ponytail, she also had white highlights. She had a white tank top that ended above her belly button, which showed off her dangling cloud belly button ring. She also had on a light blue almost white skirt with slits on the sides. She also wore fishnets. She had on a white, floor length trench coat on with almost invisible silver clouds stitched into the bottom.

" I do too." The other 3 said together.

" Okaa-san where are we going?" A little girl with long pink hair and onyx eyes asked.

" We're going to my home town, Sachiko." Sakura said.

" Probably a dump." said a little boy with short black hair and emerald eyes.

" Don't be that way, Shiro-kun." Sachiko said.

Shiro just smiled.

" Troublesome." said a little girl with shoulder blade length blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

" What was that, Ine?" Ino asked.

" Nothing Okaa-san." Ine said.

" Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Does this place have ramen?!" asked an excited boy with short blonde hair and lavender eyes with no pupils.

" Ramen?! Where?!" asked a girl with long dark blue hair and lavender eyes and no pupils.

" Yes, it does have ramen, Haru, Mitsuki." Hinata sighed.

" Hn." said a boy with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with no pupils.

" What was that Negi?" Tenten said warningly.

" Nothing, Okaa-sama." He sighed.

" Good. Now let's go meet with Tsunade-sama." Tenten said.

" Right." Sakura, Hinata, and Ino said.

10 minutes later they were all in Tsunade's office.

They all saw Tsunade was asleep, surrounded by sake bottles, and they smirked.

They walked over to her desk and yelled, " Tsunade-sama, Jiriya is trying to do more reasearch in the women's bath house again!"

She shot up. " Jiriya! Get out of the women's bath house!" She shouted at an imaginary Jiriya.

She turned and saw all of them grinning.

" Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten. It's good to see you again." Tsunade said getting up and hugging them all. " And I see the kids have matured well."

" Hai." The girls answered.

" So what are their names?" Tsunade asked.

" My name is Sachiko!" Sachiko said happily.

" My name is Shiro, Hag." Shiro smiled.

' Just like their parents.' Tsunade thought ignoring Shiro's name.

" Troublesome. I'm Ine." Ine said.

' Just like her father.' Tsunade sweatdropped.

" My name is Haru! Believe it!" Haru said.

" My name is Mitsuki. Nice to meet you." Mitsuki said.

' Just like their parents.' Tsunade sweatdropped.

" Hn. Negi." Negi said shortly.

' Just like his father.' Tsunade thought with a growing sweat drop.

" Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Tsunade, the Hokage." Tsunade said.

" Okaa-san, what's a Hokage?" Haru asked.

" A Hokage is the ruler of the land of fire, honey." Hinata answered.

" Really? I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!" Haru shouted.

" Oi, Dickless Wonder, be quiet, you're giving me a headache." Shiro said with a smile.

" Shiro! How many times do I have to say this? Don't call Haru names!" Sakura scolded.

' Just like their fathers.' Tsunade sweatdropped.

" So, do you girls have a place to stay?" Tsunade asked.

" No." They answered.

Tsunade smiled an evil smile. " Well, I know where you can stay."

The girls paled. They didn't like the look of that smile.

" SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune came in instantly. " Hai, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Tsunade waved her over and whispered something in her ear.

" Right away, Tsunade-sama." She turned to the girls. " It's nice to see you home."

She left to do whatever she had to do then.

" Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I'm hungry! I want ramen!" Haru yelled.

" I want ramen too Okaa-san!" Mitsuki yelled, but not quite as loud as Haru.

Hinata sighed. " We'll go out for ramen for dinner, okay?"

" Yay!" Haru and Mitsuki yelled.

Tsunade sweat dropped. ' Just like their father.'

Suddenly the girls fainted from fatigue.


End file.
